


Sea and Stars

by nawsies



Series: Shance Fluff Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I hope?, M/M, One Shot, Shance Week 2017, Star Gazing, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawsies/pseuds/nawsies
Summary: Lance is a siren, Shiro has a boat he takes out to see his boyfriend. The situation is less than ideal but you gotta do what you gotta do when you love someone so much.





	Sea and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 2: Sea and Stars 
> 
> I am not, what the kids call, original

Away from the lights of the town the stars shone so brightly Shiro could scarcely believe they were real. He leaned back in his little row boat, crossed his legs, folded his arms behind his head and watched, waiting. His brother, Keith, had been afraid of the dark his whole life. He’d wake in the night screaming for someone to help, he spoke of glowing yellows eyes and razor-sharp talons reaching out to him in the darkness. Shiro couldn’t fight monsters that weren’t there, so instead he bought packs of glow in the dark stars and helped Keith stick them in constellations around his room.

Shiro looked for those constellations now. It was harder, these stars clustered together and every thread he tried to make to connect them stuck to another until it all looked like a cotton candy mess in the sky. He rubbed at his eyes, looking up again with fresh eyes. Sometimes staring at the stars he felt like gravity would fail, that he’d plunge headfirst into the abyss. Other times he felt like his little brother, blinding himself with the light of the stars so he couldn’t see the monsters reaching out for him.

It was a good night for this. The night air was cool, but Shiro had dressed in his thickest winter wetsuit beneath his favourite black trench coat, it may not be fashionable but it was certainly warm. The ocean was still beneath his boat; it made it easy to point his boat into wind, little adjustments to the tiller here and there kept his course straight and true. Although, Shiro pondered to himself, did he really have a course if he was anchored?   

“You know it’s dangerous out here at night,” a familiar voice broke Shiro from his reverie. Long webbed fingers appeared at the edge of the boat, followed by a mop of brown hair and ocean blue eyes that reflected the milky way beautifully. “You’ve got responsibilities back home, can’t have you drowning.”

Once upon a time, Shiro was read bedtime stories about the terrible and beautiful sirens who lurked in the deep, his babysitter had no idea how those sirens would preen to hear themselves described so favourably.

Lance propped his chin on the back of his hands and gave Shiro a crooked little grin that showed off his pointed canines. His long tail flicked out of the water in a great arc behind him, the translucent blue fins that fanned so beautifully in the water cascading down like wet silk, and brushing the top of his head before he sent them careening back down into the water. Apparently his tail was a status symbol,  a mark of his royal bloodline, and the dappled blue and grey markings that were scattered over his brown skin were rare and glorified amongst his people.

“The only risk of drowning out here, is drowning in your eyes,” said Shiro. Even though he was simply rehashing a line that Lance had used on him when they first met, Lance’s face still shone with the pale blue bioluminescence that Shiro now recognized as a blush.

Lance flipped away, his tail grazing the underneath of the boat and sending it rocking side to side. Shiro rocketed up, grabbing either side of the dinghy and hoping it would settle soon. He shot a glare at Lance, useless as it was, he was swimming in lazy circles under the water, sometimes all Shiro could see of him was a sleek dark shadow that reminded him of the shark documentaries he and Keith used to watch.

Shiro shrugged out of his coat and stood at the bow of his ship, he stared up at the stars and could imagine he felt their light dance across his skin. He was poised to dive in when a wet hand clasped his ankle and tugged him, sending him falling back into the boat with a loud and graceless ‘thud’. Shiro groaned as he stood up and shot Lance an offended pout.

“There are dangerous things out here,” warned Lance. He had rose to the surface again and was floating on his back. He used his tail to keep himself steady, it rose and fell like a belly dancer’s silks. It was hypnotic if you stared too long, everything about Lance was hypnotic. “I don’t want you to get hurt, just because you wanted to see me.”

“I was a pirate love, I think I can handle a little water,” Shiro retorted.

“Not tonight Shiro,” Lance heaved himself up onto the side of the boat, his weight sent it tipping side to side again but Lance was well practised in using his tail to counterbalance. “Can’t we just, cuddle, watch the stars, I’ll regale you with stories of my bravery, you’ll tell me I’m a handsome man, we’ll fall in love all over again like it’s the first time?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Fine, you sap.”

An hour later found them still lying together near the bow of the boat. The night was still, water lapped gently against the hull, a few sea birds called out across the vast darkness, and with Lance’s head resting on Shiro’s chest, they pointed out constellations and debated their names and their stories.

“Those three stars in a line? That’s Orion, the hunter, he’s your Poseidon’s son and Zeus put him in the stars to…” Shiro explained.

“Wrong, wrong, wrong. Those are the three points of Poseidon’s trident,” Lance interrupted.

Shiro huffed, shaking his head. “It’d be a pretty crooked trident, if that were true.”

“It’s stabbing down, see that bright star above it, that’s the hilt and then below, that little line of stars, it's one of the witches of the deep dark cold. Poseidon is striking her down for her treachery. She’s cornered by two of his sons, Saiph and…I can never remember the other ones name but, I’m still right!” Lance had lifted his hands into the air and was acting out his story with them as he pointed to specific stars. “The sky is an echo of the events in the deep, the stars tell our stories.”

"I seem to have been told all the wrong ones,” Shiro laughed.

“Not your fault,” Lance preened, “humans are known for their foolishness.”

“Is that why you always try to look after me?” Shiro asked. He expected a teasing response but he was met with a cold silence.

Lance had been on edge all night, patrolling in those circles earlier, long ears twisting this way and that listening for something, and now he stilled, searching the stars for the right words. Shiro wished he would confide in him about what had him so tense but, pushing Lance for answers had never got him very far.       

“I love you too much,” Lance said suddenly. He shifted so that he could cup Shiro’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. When he broke away he stayed close, foreheads touching, sharing their breath, their life, their spirit. Shiro sat up and Lance moved back with them, never breaking contact. “I would tear apart this ocean if I lost you, the Marianas Trench would look like child’s play next to the devastation I would wreak. You have to take care of yourself Shiro, I love you too much to lose you.”

The silent ‘again’ hung in the air between them and Shiro kissed it away, kissed Lance’s lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, moved back up to kiss either side of his temple and continued to pepper his face with light and fast kisses until Lance was a laughing giddy mess.

“I’m alive,” Shiro stated, kissing Lance once more to seal the promise his words carried. “Nothing will tear us apart, and one day our story will be up there like all the other great legends. Trust me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be, but it is now part of a bigger story that I will write after Shance week when I have more time. Hence why, world-building is incomplete, opening and ending are rough as heck, etc etc. 
> 
> I hope there was enough fluff in this. 
> 
> If you wanna chat you can find me on [tumblr](http://dreamsofbooksandmonsters.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nawsies?lang=en/)


End file.
